Bloody Recital
by Wongvhan
Summary: The only thing a vampire values more than blood is its mate. This is the fact even Twilight gets right. AU Vampire!Verse. Multi-chapter. Rate M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**_  
_

_The only thing a vampire values more than blood is its mate. This is the fact even Twilight gets right._

Seriously, "Young Adult Literature" these days should be called "Cheesy love story of a vampire and/or a werewolf". Castiel thought to himself reading the back cover of the book. There were times when young adult literature blossomed, 21st century wasn't one of them. He put the book back to the shelf, wished to never pick it up again, about to leave it behind when it was instantly picked up by another hand.

"Good taste for a nerdy dude", said the blonde guy who suddenly appeared beside him.

When you were a vampire, nothing could surprise you. At all. Castiel could hear every single heartbeat in the bookstore. His feet sensed every step everyone took. He could smell unwashed hands of the store clerk. _(Note to self: don't let that man touch you_._)_ So when someone, especially someone who looked like a Greek god, came up to you out of nowhere, they screamed dangerous.

If Castiel could, he would have escaped, but he noticed that the monster next to him was equally struck when their eyes met. He looked at Castiel like he had never seen another vampire in his entire life, and there was awe shining in those eyes too.

_They had a color of an emerald. _Castiel felt like he was sucked into a deep forest.

"Dean, could you please hurry up and pick something useful?"

The vampire turned to the voice. Castiel took the chance this _Dean_ was distracted, and escaped in a blink of an eye. Meeting a pair of unknown vampires could be a good luck, or a doom. If these vampires saw Castiel as a threat, he would not have a chance to survive. Not when one of the pair was bigger that Hercules.

Castiel decided to keep an eye on them tonight, just to make sure they were not following or hunting him.

/

It just that those green eyes, and pouty lips were pretty damn kissable Castiel feared himself might lose focus.

Dean turned to Sam for a few second. When he turned around again, the blue eyed vampire was gone.

Despite being a vampire, Dean did not have any regret. He had lived moment to moment for as long as he could remember. Slaying whoever or whatever came in his way, sucking every drop of blood he deemed it worthy. He always thought that with Sammy by his side, the world was complete.

But now he felt like a part of him missing. A part he never even realized he had one.


	2. Chapter 2: Showing Off

_His name is Dean. _Castiel found himself repeatedly murmured the name soundlessly.

Something was nudging the back of Castiel's mind. He could not escape, nor could he let go of those green eyes. _Dean_ even had freckles.

For a moment Castiel allowed himself to imagine pressing his lips softly on those tiny dots, wondering if kissing would increase the number o those freckle. Silly. But he would kiss every inch of Dean if that were the case, just to mark Dean as his.

Castiel shook himself from his daydream. Those vampires - Dean and the giant - were far from kissable. They were dangerous. Certainly, they were partners. Perhaps they were mates. Even if Castiel befriended them, good chance they might behead him whenever they felt like it. He had not survived for 400 years by being friendly. He lived by being cautious, and he would not change the habit just for those bowed legs.

But oh, those eyes, they suited his blues.

Castiel kept his distance from the two monsters, mingling his footsteps with noises from the town, hiding his scent among a human crowd. He had been stalking them for almost an hour, to make sure they were not following him. A part of him wanted to walk up to Dean, to introduce himself, but no, Castiel had learnt his lesson before.

The wind changed, and Castiel needed to change his direction. He parted from the crowd, and slipped into the nearest alley. When it was dark enough that no one should be able to see, he climbed, crawling vertically to the rooftop of a five-story commercial building. Good thing he hadn't lost sight of the duo because one of them was so tall Castiel could not miss him among normal height people.

Castiel did not bother to hide himself as his black trench coat was cloaked by the night. He could see everything more clearly. The duo was heading to a less crowded area of the district.

_Maybe these guys are harmless, but is there such thing as a safe bloodsucker? _Castiel could turn back anytime, but curiosity urged him to go on. Castiel leapt from roof to roof effortlessly, being careful not to cast his shadow on the street below. There was one time he was named Lupin because he loved to spend time of the rooftop so much he had gained fame of being a flying burglar. _Human are ridiculous_. Castiel shook his head.

That was when he heard a scream.

It was inaudible to human's ears, on the contrary, to a being like himself, the scream was as loud as a train in a subway. Castiel could even tell the exact location; 1.2 km north-east. Surely, the duo heard it as well because they froze at the sound.

Maybe it was what they were looking for.

Dean directed the other vamp to take another route while he remained on the same street.

The scream turned into a whimper, whoever the girl was, she was begging for mercy, but her voice got interrupted by a sound of a fist hitting a soft flesh so hard, followed by laughter from a group of men.

Castiel did not have to see it to know what was happening. Apparently, so did _Dean_.

/

Dean sniffed the air, inhaling it deep down to his belly. There was a scent of fear mixed with thrill swimming in the air. Dean grinned. Soon, the thrill would turn into fear and despair, Dean would make sure of that as he marked this night's target just by the smell.

His feet sped up its pace as hunger curled in his stomach. Dean and Sam were definitely hitting someone's party tonight. Hopefully, it would distract Dean from the pair of blue eyes he hadn't stopped thinking about since the bookstore.

/

"Please" The girl sobbed, but she only fueled these monstrous punks as three of them were pinning her against the wall. The bastards grabbed her wrists, and her thighs, holding her in place. Something sharp was pointing at her back, piercing her skin every time she tried to jerk away. If she made a sound, the knife would cut through her face. She flinched violently when she felt a hard scummy dick pointing between her buttocks. "Shhh darling, I promise this will be good." The bastard smeared its wet tongue on the back of her neck. The girl shuddered, shutting her eyes tight, hoping it was just her nightmare, or rather hoping for someone who would rescue her.

"Hey, Backstreet Boys!"

Every single soul in the alley froze, and turned to a figure silhouetted by the street light.

"Didn't your mama tell you how to treat a lady?" Dean grinned widely, showing his teeth. He stepped forward casually while everyone else tensed up, two of the rapists released the girl, joining another two on the look out, the other one changed his position, he was still pointing the knife at the girl's back, but she was rotated so that her body was shielding him from the stranger.

"Aww. Don't be like that. I only want to join my own party." Dean laughed.

"Mind your own business, f*cker.* Hissed the nearest punk who was pale and skinny enough he should scare no man if he was alone._ Hyenas are powerful only when they are together, going solo? Not so much_. Dean thought.

"But you see." Dean kept his smile on his face. "You are my business." He pointed. "One two three…five." Dean counted, moving toward the gang. "Five! I hit a jackpot tonight." Dean chuckled, his eyes glowed.

"You motherfucker" The same punk darted out, wielding his knife. Then everything was a blur. Nobody knew which came first; the sight of the stranger walking easily toward them like nothing had happened, the swift movement of his arm, the voice of a body slamming on a concrete wall, or the sight of that body falling to the floor, covered in blood.

Dean kept walking on. The front line of the gang took a few steps back, their looks were pure horror.

"Don't worry." Dean smirked. "He isn't dead. Not yet anyway."

Another guy lunged forward with a knife in his two hands. "Die! You ask for it." He dashed with the intention to kill, but Dean just took his wrists, and held him still, the tip of the knife was a mere centimeter from Dean's belly.

"Human, typical." Grabbing those wrists, Dean pushed the guy forward easily, he twisted them, and the knife just dropped to the floor. Dean liked what he saw; fear. He was almost in their circle now.

"Anyone wanna join?" Dean glanced at the other three, one of them decided to runaway, and Dean let him pass easily. His gaze followed the boy, then returned to the one right in front of him. Dean shrugged. "That wasn't smart."

As if on queue, a scream pierced through the night. The three punks shuddered because they recognize the scream as their friend's.

Dean winked to the guy in his hand. "I'll wake you up later." He pulled the guy in, and headbutted him so hard he could hear a _gong_ from the guy's head. Dean let him go, and the man fell to the floor lifelessly, his forehead crushed in a shape like a crater.

Dean watched the body at his feet. "Oops. I've gone too rough on him."

Blood spilled from the distorted skull, Dean licked his lips, rubbing his chin. Dead man's blood was of no use to him.

Then he proceeded his walk, stepping on the body like walking over a ragged doll.

There were only two of them left, one of them was pointing a knife at the girl's throat. "Don't come f**king closer, or I f**king kill this bitch."

Dean's eyebrow was off the roof. He waved his hands. "Oh, man." Dean sighed. "You think I came here to save the girl?" He gestured himself then the girl, and laughed.

"No." Dean tried to stop laughing.

"I came here for you." He stopped, and disappeared from everyone's sight. The girl took the opportunity stomping her heel on her capture's foot. The biggest punk yelped loudly, jumping back a few steps thus released the girl from his lock. The girl dodged the other man as he was completely lost at everything that was happening so fast. She ran to the main street, but made a short stop kicking the first unconscious guy on his balls. She spit on him, and runaway.

"That's my girl!"

The compliment came from behind their back. The one that got stomped on the feet did not even have a chance to turn around when Dean shove him to the wall so hard that bricks cracked under the impact.

Dean growled, his pointy set of fangs replaced the human's one. His breath was cold and iron taste against the man's neck.

"Scared the shit, aren't you." Dean sniffed.

"Please. Oh god, no. Please don't kill me." The man under Dean's grab trembled, and Dean elbowed him on his chest. The man coughed in pain.

"Did you spare the girl when she asked for mercy!?" Dean grunted between his teeth. "You set the rule, now it's time to play." He gauged the man's eyeballs with one hand, but before his victim had a chance to scream, Dean sunk his fangs on the man's Adam's apple.

The only guy left witnessed the struggle which ended quickly. Dean pulled back. "Ahh, junk food." He let the body dropped to the ground before turning to the other man. "Your friend will live." He shrugged. "Or not. I don't care."

"Stay away from me!" The punk wielded his small knife, but Dean kept stepping toward him anyway.

Dean smirked. "Make me."

The little punk shut his eyes, and stabbed Dean in the belly with all his might. The knife sunk in the flesh as deep as it could, but no blood dripped out. He looked up to a crook smile.

"Ouch." Dean mocked when he saw his next prey as white as a ghost and stumbled back a few feet.

The guy released the handle, his eyes wide with horror, his world spinning as he was trying to runaway.

Figured that he could follow the guy later, or Sam would take care of him, Dean just pulled the knife out of his body. He hissed, it was hurt, though not that painful. He gazed after his prey who was getting to the street, but something blocked the way. No, someone.

"I don't think running would save you." Dean heard a low husky voice, and the unknown figured merged with the human.

Then the scent of blood hit Dean along with the sound of someone sucking on a flesh. _A vampir_e, Dean figured. But who could it be that interrupt his hunt?

Another body dropped to the ground before it became lifeless. Dean could not take his eyes off the newest stranger as he walked closer. The black trench coat and a sleek suit only compliment those blue eyes. Despite the badassery Dean would like to think he had just managed on his preys, he held his breath. It was the stranger from the bookstore, and he looked determined. Dean felt his stomach flipped.

"My apologies." The stranger nodded, though he did not break his eye contact for a second. "I believe I've just stolen your dinner."

Dean was speechless at those words. The stranger continued "Allow me to make amend". He gestured himself, his expression grim, and Dean's stomach flip again.

Both of them let silence take over the introduction.

"Wh…" Dean tried to recall himself, but his word got distracted by Sam's footstep. The stranger frowned, and leaped away to the rooftop, leaving only his shadow which soon followed him and left nothing for Dean.

/

"Dean!" Sam's voice was innocent like he had not just drained someone.

"Little brother." Dean grinned, walking toward his big little brother leaning on the black 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean sighed at the sight of his beauty, he hated this neighborhood although it was a good spot for hunting.

"What took you so long?" Sam shook his head, irritated for the fact that Dean was late, and Sam was not even full yet.

Dean shrugged. "This and that." He took the key out, opening the car's door.

"Yeah, right." Sam snorted, climbing into the shotgun seat.

"It's almost dawn. What say you we're coming here again this evening?" Dean offered.

"Dude. Hunters?" Sam reminded his brother.

Dean started the car. "Nahhh. It'll be okay. Those pricks won't come so soon."

"Fine. Whatever. Do what you want."

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

They drove off into the breaking dawn. Being an immortal being was not so bad if you had a purpose for each day (Trust Sam, sucking on people's blood day by day would get your ego deflated if you did not actually live your life), and looked like Dean finally had something to look forward to.


	3. Chapter 3: Like Crazy

The city was unwelcoming to stranger, but it was part of the job anyway. Gordon Walker put his fake FBI badge in the pocket of his coat as he got off his pick-up truck. Something smelled off, and it wasn't the smell of the city's sewer leaking from the underground. It smelled of a bloodsucker, and that was Gordon's expertise.

Some hunters might say that Gordon blamed everything on vampires, but the fact remained that he was right more than wrong.

Gordon pushed the door of the city's morgue. He had an appointment with dead people today.

/

"What?" Sam almost choked on his toothpaste.

"Chill Sam." Dean yelled from his bed.

Sam completed his brushing quickly, lurking out from the toilet's door, and gave his brother the best 'It's your fault' face. "You left a survivor."

"I did." Dean turned down the volume of Dr. Sexy M.D. .

"Dean."

"Relax, man. It's not like he saw my face or something."

"He didn't."

Dean rolled his eyes, trying to recall. "No… yeah, well… maybe… I mean, he ran right at me so I threw him against the wall."

"So he saw your face." Sam confirmed.

"But I hit him pretty hard, I'm sure he won't remember."

Sam crossed his arms. "You said it yourself. 'Take no prisoner, Sam. Or they might gank you later."

The older brother sighed, and just looked deflated on his bed. Sam continued "We don't need witness, especially when that freaking hunter is trailing us." He shook his head, disappeared into the bathroom, before coming out again. "I'm getting tired of him, Dean."

"Me too."

"He killed those guys, and they even swore off human's blood." Sam dropped himself on the next bed. "I'm not saying we are good, but…"

"I know. It's a good thing we got Lenore out."

"And now he's after us." Sam frowned.

Getting up on his feet, Dean announced "And we will kill him." He walked toward his duffel on the corner of the room.

"You know it's not that simple, Dean. Gordon is a very well known vampire hunter. If he's missing, they would come looking for him."

Dean shrugged. One by one, he pulled out his clean clothes from the bag. "Or they would know who the boss is around here."

Outside, the sun was rising. The first sunlight of the day peeked through the curtain, and stabbed right at Dean's eyes. "You mind? Sammy." Reluctantly, Sam got up, and closed the curtain tight.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Sam slid into his blanket again, hugging his pillow like an oversized bear in a human bed. "What are you doing tonight?" Dean was giddier than usual, and Sam did not want to be a part of his brother's extra curriculum.

Dean threw a towel on his shoulder. "You know, normal stuff. I think I've met someone."

Sam groaned. "Yeah, right?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to say it like that?"

"You? Met someone? Let's hope you're not eating them and leave a witness around." Sam smiled to himself under his cover.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Dean threw the nearest used towel at his brother, Sam dodged easily.

"One more thing, Dean."

Dean froze with one foot in the bathroom.

With the most innocent voice Sam could procure, he asked. "What did you say to at the reception when we asked for a room at 5 AM?"

Mischievous as ever, Dean grinned "That we are strippers looking for a place to crash."

"Sound convincing." Sam gave up.

"Damn right it does." And Dean shut the bathroom door.

/

There was absolutely a perk of living in a city. First, the crime rate was so off the roof nobody would care about a murder in some alley. Of course, four bodies being found on the street was big news, but not so big that people would talk about it for days. Dean could not wait to start his new day so he left the motel early, leaving Sam with a note saying 'Don't wait for dinner'. Dean had got a search to do.

The street was as filthy as last night, but the yellow 'Do not cross' band somehow decorated the sight. Dean strolled pass the vacant alley. There was still dried blood on the wall, but the police must have had investigated the spot and left. He walked on. The scent and sound of human's blood flowing in their veins were not as inviting as when he was hungry. Today Dean looked for something else.

_I believe I've just stolen your dinner. Allow me to make amend._

What the hell was that? Was it supposed to be a threat, or was Dean just simply being flirted to? Nevertheless, those blue eyes were damn intriguing. And why the hell did he runaway? Fly away would be the correct word, perhaps. Was it because of Sam? Hell, why would someone runaway because of Sammy. Just because that his brother's big and muscular doesn't mean that… Oh yeah, Sammy definitely scared some monsters, especially when they thought that he's a threat. Well, today Dean was going solo, no moose around, so he only hoped that he would find the person he was looking for - the stranger in a black trench coat who did not even introduce himself before he fled.

Being a vampire, the choice of entertainment is limited. Movies are out, there were too much stimulus –light, sound, music, effect, and etc. Actually, music is fine, but due to the superhearing, unless the song is very good, it'll get annoying with noise. A play is nice, but it makes Dean hungry. Books. Books threat no one. Books welcomes everyone, mortal or not. Dean inhaled the smell of books as he entered the bookstore.

It was the biggest non-chain store bookstore in the state. There are sections after sections, and each one decorated differently according to the genre. The best part was that the store allowed its customers to read the books before buying them, so there are people sitting on the floor between shelves. Dean judged them automatically, sample reading was fine, but reading the whole book before you actually bought it? Dean did not know if that was fair or not. It was not his business anyway, so Dean entered the book maze blocked by people that took him more than ten turns to reach the 'young adult literature' section.

_What am I doing here? _Dean asked himself. _Wasn't that guy kinda weird? _Dean found himself going straight to the shelf that shown book with a big apple on the cover. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ But it felt like a right thing to do as Dean was left with literally no trail to tread. Dean took one of the book, and flipped it from the first to the last page. Nothing. Figured. Another book. Flipped. Nothing. _Of course, why would there be anything?_ But Dean could not help grabbing the one with a white piece of chess on the front – the name of this one sounded promising despite being the one of the series. He flipped it, and caught a glimpse of a small piece of paper stuck between pages. Dean flipped it upside down, and shook the book so that the note would fall out.

_0345409647_

It might not be the stranger's doing. But there was a faint inhuman smell – a smell of his kind – lingered on the note, so Dean took it to the information counter.

"I'm sorry. The book is very popular, but it is sold out at the moment." The clerk smiled apologetically. "But we have other books in the same series, would you like me to show you where they are?" She offered, but Dean declined.

"No, thanks. But, can I get the name of the book and the author please?"

"Sure." And she handed another small bill for Dean.

"Umm, is there a library around here?"

/

If there's such place called a paradise for bookworm, this is it. Dean's first thought was 'Sammy is gonna love this.' His footstep on the white marble floor made a sound that echoed beautifully in a circular hall. The high above ceiling was made of green glasses decorated mosaics. Everything was made of Teak and brass, including the spiral stairs, and railings, completed with same old green lamps. This place smelled like a forest, but with books instead of damp leaves. Shelves were showing themselves off with golden letters written on its spine.

Dean did a 360 degree before he proceeded to the librarian counter, but he did not have to.

_You're here. _

The voice was no more than a whisper, but it was enough for Dean to hear. Only he was allowed to hear. Dean looked around, determining the direction of the source, but the acoustic made that impossible._ So, this is hide and seek_, Dean thought.

_You have an awful taste in reading. _

It was the stranger's voice, Dean was sure. He murmured back. "Hey, you chose it first."

_The New York Times' best seller is supposed to be reliable. _

Dean took steps further into the library. The echo was no more since Dean was trying to find the owner of the voice. "So, you like Anne Rice, huh?" Dean tried to keep it light.

_It's better. And the book conveys my point._

"I'd give you that." The son of a bitch thought that the message was subtle, it was louder than Sam's snore. Dean passed through the west section. It was occupied with a few young students studying together in silence, he moved on.

"But you have read Twilight, haven't you?" Dean asked with equal volume.

_Of course, I have._

"Why would you read that shit anyway?" Dean was in the center hall again, and one of the librarians was eyeing him annoyingly.

_They are best seller. I would want to know how this generation thinks. _

"And you get any idea?" Dean heard nothing from the east wing, so he slowly ascended the spiral stair to the second floor. He found himself in a 'Religion' section. To his surprised, the voice chuckled.

_No, not really. Just mindlessly entertaining. _

"Man." Dean complained.

_Hmm?_

"I was thinking that you must be pretty cool."

_Thank you for your compliment._

"But you said that Twilight is entertaining. So, minus 1 for you." Dean grinned like the guy was actually face-to-face with him. His fingers unconsciously traced along books as he walked pass them.

_I didn't know that we have a point here. _The voice sounded more playful. _How am I scoring?_

"How am_ I_ scoring?" Dean asked back.

_Turn right. _The voice did not answer, but he told Dean to go in the opposite direction. _Look at you feet_.

There was '8' mark on the floor. Dean didn't know what it's supposed to mean, but he took it as their little game. "Only 8? Where did I miss?" Dean mocked, looking around because now he knew the stranger, wherever he was, was in the place he could see Dean.

_I'm a Twi-hard. _

Dean let out a laugh that was too loud to be laughing alone. He got a SHHHH from some old lady walking, but he could also hear the stranger chuckling somewhere in the library too. "So, why did you follow me yesterday?" Dean asked when he finally got a break.

_I'm interested. _

The answer was too frank for Dean to expect. "In what?"

_In you, isn't that obvious? _

"Man, minus 3 for you. Calling my taste awful? Yours are horrible."

_So you don't mind? _

Another question. "Mind what, Freeman?"

_That I'm interested in you. _

The thing about 'I'm interested' was that it could mean so many meanings Dean had no answer prepared for such comment. "Should I mind?" Dean looked up to the balcony of the third floor.

The stranger said it simply. _Your friend._

And Dean got it. Why he was here instead of the bookstore, why he was hiding in a place where the acoustic was too complicated for a vampire's automatic sonic wave compass. Sam was actually a threat in the stranger's view.

"My brother." Dean corrected. Maybe 'brother' was worse than 'friend' though.

_Oh. _

…

…

…

_You don't look alike. _

Dean let out another laugh as he climbing the stair to the third floor. "Been getting that a lot."

He finally saw a figure leaning on the railing of the balcony, turning his back in Dean's direction.

_I'm waiting. _

And yet, the figure slowly stepped farther away. Dean followed with no rush, but he could not take his eyes off the back either.

_Tell me, Dean. _His whisper was clearer._ Why are you here?_

Dean had been asking the same question to himself. He matched his footsteps with the stranger. "You. You brought me here."

_No. You chose to come. _

They walked through one of the aisles. The stranger stopped, and stood still. "Do you like reading, Dean?" It was the first sentence he spoke to Dean in normal voice. It was as low as Dean remembered.

Dean shrugged, knowing that the stranger could not see. "As long as it's better than Twilight."

His heart did a somersault as he met the pair of blue eyes for the third time. This time, they were accompanied with a small curve on pink chapped lips. They eyes met, and suddenly both of them felt like their shoes were more fascinating, as well as those books on the shelves. It had been awkward for a few seconds, then their eyes met again – with the stranger glancing up and Dean glancing aside.

"Hi" "Hello" They said at the same time, and escaped the other's eye contact completely. Dean never thought he would be shy around anyone, and absolutely never imagined that the stranger in the alley yesterday would be the same man standing in front of him now.

Both of them stepped closer to each other, shorten their gap.

"This silence… is very uncomfortable." The dark haired man noted.

"Mmmhmm" Dean could not agree more.

"Then maybe we should introduce ourselves properly."

"That's a good start"

"I'm" "My…" Again, they spoke at the same time.

But Dean offered his hand. "Although I think we definitely passed this point, I'm Dean Winchester."

Castiel looked at Dean's hand, and took it in his instead of shaking it. He lifted Dean's hand up to his lips, and pressed them softly on his knuckles. "Castiel."

Dean felt himself hot and red to the tip of his ears. "I'm sorry what?"

"Castiel. My name is Castiel."

And Dean's cell phone had got to ring at the same time.

Castiel smiled. "No noise in the library, Dean."

Dean flushed redder as he picked up a call from Sam.

"Sammy?"

"Dean." His little brother sounded urgent.

"What is it?"

"It's Gordon. He's here." The last thing Dean wanted to hear. "But I don't think we're the only one he's after."

Dean glanced up at Castiel who certainly overheard those. He looked confused.

"I'll head back shortly." Dean cut off the conversation, and turned back to the man he had just met. Subtext intended, Dean could not help it "I know it's too soon, but would you like to come to my motel room?"

Castiel tilted his head, this was not exactly how he imagined things tonight.

/

**Of course, I think you could guess the name of that book easily. It suits the chapter, anyway. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
